ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill 'is the evolved form of Big Chill. 'Appearance Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of a fire type alien than regular Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill's wings and antennae have a flame design. He also has a mask-like flame tuft on his face. He can make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak like Big Chill can, which looks no different from Big Chill's cloak, except for being red. His voice is more gravel than Big Chill's, having a deeper tone behind it. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Big Chill can become intangible, manipulate ice, fly and breathe ice like Big Chill, but can create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns" that regular Big Chill can't. Dwayne describes these flames as a plasma beam that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. He can breathe or shoot flames from his hands that turns into blue ice when they hit a target his form of ice often frezees the enemy quicker than regular Big Chill's ice breath. By inhaling deeply, he can lower or raise the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezes anything that happens to be in it's path. Ultimate Big Chill is a much faster flyer than Big Chill. Like Big Chill, he can also survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold, deep oceans and the vacuum of space. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Big Chill first appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, Ultimate Big Chill defeated Vulkanus and his minions. *In Escape From Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill battled Galapagus. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some fans. *In Deep, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some Piscciss Volann. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Big Chill battled King Viktor. *In Greetings From Techadon, Ultimate Big Chill battled a grey Techadon. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Ultimate Big Chill battled some The Flame Keeper's Circle soldiers. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are colder ice flames and faster flight. Omni Planet He is one of the main characters and first appeared in Movie Starz. 'Appearances' Ultimate Alien *Hit 'Em Where They Live (first appearance) *Escape From Aggregor *Ultimate Aggregor *Deep *Viktor: The Spoils *Greetings From Techadon *The Flame Keepers' Circle Omni Planet *Movie Starz(first appearance) 'Trivia' *Ultimate Big Chill is the 3rd Ultimate form Ben has turned into. *In Ultimate Aggregor, when reverting to Big Chill, his entire body just faded from red to blue. *In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Big Chill never folds his wings. *Ultimate Big Chill is a playable character in TKO. His special moves are Ice Flames and Freezing Fire Cloud and his super move is Frost Inferno. *Ultimate Big Chill appears to be the 2nd most similar ultimate form from his original form, 1st being Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Currently, Ultimate Big Chill is Ben's most powerful ice alien. *Ultimate Big Chill appears briefly in a CN Action Pack Comic, when he was trying to track down Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer, who have kidnapped Julie, but loses their car in a bunch of traffic. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the two alien forms to appear in the comic, the other being Armodrillo. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Game Creator. This is the only game where he can fold his cloak. *Ultimate Big Chill is the first ultimate to have a Nano in Fusion Fall. *Ultimate Big Chill is the fifth Ultimate Form to be defeated. He was beaten by King Viktor in Viktor: The Spoils. *Ultimate Big Chill is the Alien of the Month in July. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the suits in Project Exonaut. Category:Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Red Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens Category:Canon Aliens